As Long As You're Mine
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: As long as Edward is under Bella's spell, he can't help but feeling a certain sense of wickedness. E/B oneshot.


**A/N: This is a oneshot I wrote a little while back but was hesitant about posting. It's based off of the song "As Long As You're Mine" from "Wicked". Read and review? Enjoy!**

**New Poll: Would anyone be willing to read fics for "Wicked Lovely" by Melissa Marr? Go and vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**As Long As You're Mine**

"Beautiful," A heavenly voice whispered right next to my ear, the owner's lips lingering longer than necessary to deliver the precious, heartfelt compliment. An icy chill spread over me as I felt his slender finger graze along my hair, pulling it back so my ghastly throat was unveiled to him.

Dazzling. That's what Edward was under the sun's bright rays; a bright, glimmering being as the light reflected off of his skin like diamonds. Ever since the first time I had seen him exposed for what he really was in the meadow, our meadow, I had been enraptured in the sight of it all.

Never had I thought that I would find a creature more beautiful than Edward in the mid-afternoon sunlight, that was of course, until now.

Exquisite. That's what he was under the soft glow of the ashen moonbeams that flooded through the darkness of the eventide; the spectral, scintillate miasma washing over his waxen skin making him seem more like a Botticelli angel than ever before.

Although my back was pulled tightly into his chest, making my vision currently blind to the gorgeous enigma that is Edward, I could picture in my mind the outline of his taut body in the dim light, every curve of his stony face, and the sparkle in his butterscotch eyes.

"Don't stop," I murmured softly, not wanting to loose the feeling of his glacial skin against mine as his fingertips trailed lightly along my now exposed neck.

I could feel him chuckle lightly against my hair as he pulled his hand away marginally, just enough so I couldn't feel him there anymore.

"Edward," I growled unintentionally, causing him to give sound to his laugh this time, a clear, silvery noise that I would still be hearing in my dreams. "Humph…"

Getting annoyed, I reached up until my hand met his, and attempted to force it back down. On my part, it was a sad try.

Going into pout mode, I released his hand and folded my arms across my chest, deciding to ignore the fact that he was there altogether.

"Bella, don't be like that." He sighed after a minute, returning his artic touch to my skin beginning with my hairline, slowly, torturously caressing my face down to my neck, across my shoulder, and finally along the small amount of back that my tank top allowed to be on display.

I shivered slightly, doing my best not to let it show, even though I knew it was useless; there was no possible way that he didn't feel the boreal sensation that his touch sent through my body, goosebumps popping up in its wake.

Obviously annoyed by the fact that I refused to give him any other response than the secretly suppressed quiver, Edward ran his fingertips back the way they came, bringing them around to my front where they came to rest just above my collarbone.

I still didn't respond, at least, not verbally. Inside, I was trembling in anticipation.

"Bella…"

"Hmm?" I mumbled in response.

"What are you thinking about?" His question was so innocent it was frightening.

"You don't want to know."

"Try me."

An invitation to get my wishes, my desires, out in the open. This was it. Perhaps it would be my only chance.

Rolling over in Edward's arms, I looked up into his syrup colored eyes and took a deep breath.

"Edward, we've been together for a long time now, and I just have the feeling that we're getting nowhere in our relationship because of your boundaries."

His face turned hard. I was afraid of this.

"It's not that I don't respect your space," I continued, placing my hands on his chest. "But Edward, I need more."

His expression softened marginally, waiting for an explanation. Well, here it goes.

"Edward, I want you to kiss me too fiercely- hold me too tight. I need help believing your with me tonight."

I shivered slightly as he began running his hands up and down my back.

"My wildest dreamings could not foresee myself lying beside you, with you wanting me." I continued, relaxing under his un-quaking gaze. "Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed the border line. If it turns out it's over too fast; I'll make every last moment last as long as you're mine."

My face was suddenly frozen with the sensation of his icy fingers grazing my jaw line.

"Maybe I'm brainless. Maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes." He whispered the words for me only. "Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell."

"And just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through, and know I'll be here, holding you, as long as you're mine." I finished.

Suddenly, Edward pulled my body tight against his and his eyes shone with a malice I had never seen in them before.

"What is it?" I managed to choke out, my tone somewhat frightened.

Edward smirked evilly and whispered huskily, "It's just for the first I feel…"

"What?" I asked, uncertain I wanted to know his answer.

Grinning, his razor sharp teeth glinted in the warm moonlight. The word fell off of his tongue as if it were a curse.

"…Wicked."


End file.
